


Ruby Red

by venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kink, Medical Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: More of the world of "Lying to myself", a glimpse into a session with Mai and an unknown client.-This is part of the Lying to myself series but can be read alone.-Mai took a deep breath.She stood in front of one of the studio's doors. This was a room she wasn't too familiar with.But the client had specifically requested a female Dom, and she liked the idea.When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a young girl sitting inside.





	Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/gifts).

> A birthday gift to the wonderful and amazing Crimson Dreams,  
this is a story we wrote for her quite a while ago but it's released only now. 
> 
> Thank you for being in our life, darling.  
♥
> 
> (Big thank you to Taedae, who edited this <3)

Mai took a deep breath. 

She stood in front of one of the studio's doors. This was a room she wasn't too familiar with. 

But the client had specifically requested a female Dom, and she liked the idea. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a young girl sitting inside. 

Yugi had refused to tell her anything about the client, just that he had talked with them, and he had mailed Mai the contract. 

Sometimes, the little shit would do that, and you never knew who would wait for you. It was important to some clients, they wanted a blank slate to play with, so they sorted everything out beforehand. 

But most of those ‘mystery clients’ were older men who were afraid they'd be kicked out because Mai would be disgusted. 

Of course, this wasn't the case for all of them. She was a professional, and she enjoyed working with people. Mai also knew that it wasn't exactly young, pretty students who could afford her regular rate. 

But this right here? In front of her sat a pretty, young lady, seemingly excited but also well behaved.

_ She'd make a very good client for pet play, too.  _

But today, the clinic room had been booked and Mai was already wearing her skimpy nurse outfit. She never understood Yami's love of long, expensive robes. Mai liked her outfits to be short and promising.

The first thing she noticed were the beautiful red eyes, reminding her immensely of Yami's crimson ones. 

Mai stepped closer to the girl sitting in the waiting area of the room and grabbed a chart. “Hi, you must be my patient for today. May I get your name?” 

The pretty girl blushed softly, looked to the floor and spoke in a surprisingly clear voice: “Ruby.” 

Mai grinned. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one noticing her remarkable eyes first. 

“Okay, Ruby, I have to ask you to strip for your examination.” 

Mai felt surprisingly excited. Maybe she should work in the clinic room more often. 

When the clothes were discarded and placed aside, she started to walk around her patient. “Why are you here today, Ruby?”

The sub gulped softly, her young age indicating a certain inexperience. But she kept her eyes trained on the floor, her body language respectful and her voice audible.

“I'm here for a general checkup, doctor. I'm feeling very cold most of the time, I came here in the hope you could help me with it.” 

Doctor, huh? 

Mai quite liked the promotion. 

_ Thanks, sweety. _

She stepped closer. Keeping her voice low, she almost whispered. “And where are the areas that feel cold?” 

Ruby flushed a deeper red. She was obviously nervous, and for a second, she struggled to find words. Then, her hands slowly left her sides and indicated her body in general. 

“Everything, mistre- doctor.” 

Mai smiled at the small slip up. 

_ So Ruby knew the correct form of address. Maybe she wasn't that inexperienced after all.  _

She stepped up to a small table behind her patient and under a giant neon red cross, extracting a set of long, white latex gloves. 

Mai let the material snap pleasantly against her skin and enjoyed how the sharp sound made the other woman shudder in anticipation. 

“Why don't you lie down, pretty thing?” 

Guiding her behind a paper wall, Mai brought Ruby to a small patient bed. 

“Get under the blankets, dear, I'll be back in a second.” 

With that, Mai walked off, retrieving some pre-packed sets of equipment and a few additional utensils. 

When she came back, she found that Ruby had obliged. She was seated under the covers and smiled excitedly, immediately lowering her eyes when the young woman caught Mai's gaze.

“Oh, it's fine baby, you can look at me. I like those gorgeous eyes of yours.” 

Another beautiful but shy smile, and Mai got a full view of the fiery flames, burning with excitement.

_ Stunning.  _

She sat down and pressed her arms closer to her body with intent, knowing full well that it would make her breasts almost pop out of the red corset. 

Mai watched with excitement as another emotion she recognised as lust slid heavily over now glazed eyes, expanding the dark islands swimming in red seas. 

The domme started to slide her gloves over the exposed skin on Ruby's forearm. She watched happily, as goosebumps rose along her pace and a pleasant shiver shook the sub’s body. 

“Oh yes, you must be freezing, look at that reaction, darling.” 

On an impulse, Mai lifted the arm up and pressed kisses along the flesh, starting at the wrist and making her way up to the crook of the elbow. 

She grinned wide when she saw a deep blush creep over the light skin. 

“Are you getting warmer already?” 

“Yes, doctor.” 

Ruby breathed the words out, almost too much of a moan to make sense of them. 

Mai smirked to herself. She loved sensitive clients. 

“Now I want to examine you, baby girl. Move the blanket to your hips.”

Obediently, the blanket was shoved away. 

“You are such a good patient, baby. So compliant.” 

Mai's hands danced over the skin like her words danced in Ruby's head. 

The latex moved erotically over exposed flesh, and heat sprung to the surface wherever Mai's fingers wandered, leaving a trail of flushed skin. 

“You said you'd like a general checkup, baby. Do you want me to check your breasts?” 

The sub nodded mutely, too stunned by the sensations to speak. 

Again, Mai smiled to herself before she cupped the breasts in front of her with both hands, kneading them and expertly rolling the soft texture between her fingers in an interesting mix of actual examination and fondling. 

When she was done, she pinched both nipples, pulling slightly on the red buds.

“Does this hurt?”

A nod, eyes staring at her filled with desire, twitching legs underneath the cover.

“Good.” 

She flicked them and felt content at the throaty gasp she had elicited. 

“Let me check your throat now, dear. You sound like you might have problems breathing?” 

Ruby nodded in agreement, immediately turning her head to Mai and opening her mouth wide. 

Pushing a latex-clad finger inside, Mai felt around. She scratches the tongue lightly, pressing it down, and moved a second finger in. Slowly, she drew them in and out again, carefully inching closer to the back of Ruby's mouth, testing her gag reflex. 

When she found it and the sub’s body heaved shortly with a surpassed gag, she smiled and drew them back out. 

Then, she smeared the wetness that coated her fingers over Ruby's front, stopping only on her lower abdomen. 

The whole time, Mai had kept eye contact.

With hitching breath, the sub pressed her lower body up, seeking friction or touch, but not daring to move enough under the hand to shove it where she wanted it. 

With interest, Mai watched her stir. She only broke the eye contact to stare at the place where the warm body was still covered by a blanket. 

“You are cold, you said? Because you look like you might have a fever, my dear.” 

A small, whimpering voice filled the room, accompanied by twitching hips and ragged breaths. 

“Well, I might as well warm you up, hmm?” 

She slipped her hand back into the sub’s mouth, swirling it freely, and led it back down, caressing the hips in front of her, gliding over heated flesh until she reached the insides of Ruby's thighs, where she started to scratch carefully. 

Even though everything felt very warm in her hands, Mai smiled and continued. 

“Oh, this is really feeling cold. I might have an idea to help you with it.” 

She extracted a small bottle from her storage container, coating her hands generously and then rubbing it into willing flesh. 

Immediately, the thighs turned a gorgeous red, flaming up from the heating gel, intensified by scratching and massaging the skin further. 

Ruby was moaning by now, head thrown back in pleasure and lust, eyes closed tightly to focus on the searing sensation. 

When Mai realised how well the sub reacted, she disregarded previous plans and decided to focus on what was spread out in front of her. 

She poured another generous amount of gel on her hands and deliberately coated the already heated flesh between Ruby's thighs.

In an instant, the sub's eyes flew open, mouth contorted to a silent “o”, knuckles white from gripping the sheets too hard. 

“Oh, I see, this treatment seems to work just fine. Let me help you feel even warmer and spread the heat.”

She grabbed behind her and retrieved a beautiful, medium-sized dildo that was in seconds covered in warming lube, too. 

Without much of a ceremony, Mai inserted it, carefully but demanding. 

When she was met with enthusiastic hip thrusts, she grinned. Apparently, her intuition had been right.

“Careful, love, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you? That's what I'm here for.”

She punctuated her words with a twist to Ruby’s nipples, resulting in a loud gasp, that turned into a long drawn moan. 

Shoving the toy in as far as it would go, Mai admired her work. The small body next to her was thrashing from ecstasy, clamping down hungrily at the source of pressure. 

She kept the full length in and hungrily drank in every reaction. Then, the domme put her fingers in Ruby's mouth, covering them with warm saliva again. 

When Mai extracted her digits, a small trail of fluid clung to the plump lips, swollen from excitement and moaning. 

_ Fucking beautiful.  _

With her fingers, she circled the edges of the toy carefully, pressing wet stickiness into radiating heat. 

Mai could feel the flesh beneath her hands pulse, a clear sign of an approaching orgasm. She smirked to herself. 

With the other hand, she started to draw slow, teasing circles into the abdomen.

“How are you, baby? Do you want to cum?”

Beneath her hands, a noticeable shiver shook the body. It was almost too easy. 

She wasted no time and deftly pinched the clit, earning her a broken cry of excitement. 

Suddenly, she withdrew both her hand and the toy.

The beautiful girl in front of her blinked in confusion, her eyes begging for release. 

But Mai wasn’t done.

She grabbed another toy, a small, bullet-like vibrator that she happily pressed onto the clit. It was set on a low, steady hum, not enough to get off, but definitely enough so that it was a constant stimulus. 

A loud moan echoed through the room, followed by quick, unsteady breaths. 

_ Damn, she was still close.  _

_ Ruby was more sensitive than Mai had expected.  _

It didn’t matter.

The domme leaned forward, drinking in the scene with great interest, as the small body spasmed again and again under her gaze.

_ Almost. _

  
She watched for a few seconds, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes until Mai grabbed the toy again and moved it lower, passing over the swollen petals pulsing with lust, until she reached the wet entrance. 

Mai couldn’t feel the fluid through the latex, but the way her fingers moved, almost gliding over blooming skin, assured her that Ruby was thoroughly enjoying herself.

When she guided the small toy in, she almost lost it in the slickness and had to repress a laugh at how eagerly the beautiful body swallowed her gift. 

_ Almost. _

The domme straightened back up and tore her gaze away from the fascinating sight. Instead, her eyes wandered over Ruby’s body, now flushed a vibrant red colour. She shuddered uncontrollably every few seconds, without a doubt repressing a forbidden orgasm. 

Mai smiled softly at her. 

“Look at you. Such a good girl. So compliant. Do you like your medication? Is the pill I gave you enjoyable?” 

What she received in return could not be called words, even with the greatest generosity on her behalf. It was equal parts a cry, a moan and a whimper. 

_ Almost. _

It became crystal clear to Mai that the sub had been repressing her vocal reactions. 

_ What a pity. _

_ She would change that.  _

_ _

Leaning over her patient so she would be seen well, Mai smiled a devilish grin. 

“Baby, I wanna hear you scream.”

She proceeded to grab behind her, looking for and finding a sturdy, but thin riding crop. With soft, quick caresses, she stimulated the willing body in front of her until the thin leather strap disappeared between Ruby’s legs. 

“Cum for me, dear.”

Quick, relentless strikes. She hit the clitoris once, twice, three times, until a piercing yell ripped through the room, throwing the writhing woman in a mindless, boneless state of ecstasy.

Mai smiled with adoration. 

_ Now.  _

  
  
  



End file.
